


Scars

by vampirewithbedsidemanners



Series: The Hiddlestons [7]
Category: Tom Hiddleston- Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Elegant Smut, F/M, One Shot, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirewithbedsidemanners/pseuds/vampirewithbedsidemanners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She rose. She fell. She fought. She knew things I never would. She knew pain. She knew loss. I glide along her surface, deep enough to feel the scars that are too dark for me to see,  oblivious. I realize that now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Marry Me, for those who are trying to follow this in chronological order.

We had all the time in the world to explore. Hours and hours. The moonlight that came through the window danced across her pale, bare skin as we sat, kneeling in the covers facing one another. My eyes trail over her body, her dips and curves, her breasts and scars. The tips of her hair that brush her shoulders, the curve of her lips. Her eyes, gray like the stormy sky.

She is so beautiful, this woman. So beautiful she can't possibly be real. The light fell on her right side, casting shadows across half her body. A fitting metaphor. Half light, half dark. I reached out and touched my fingers to her thigh, trailing them around as she closed her eyes in contentment. My fingers found a small round scar, pale and faint, and I circled it, tracing its rough edges.

"Lebon." She whispered. Another piece to her puzzle fell into place. I trailed my fingers up, guiding my touch across her backside to the curve of her ass, her hips, her stomach. Every place was marred by faint white lines. She said nothing as I traced them.

This was new. This touch. She sighed into it, resting against my shoulder with tired, restrained kisses. She shook, flinching softly as I traced each one. I brought my lips to her shoulder, tasting her. Exploring her with my mouth. Another scar, and then another. She says nothing as I trace them with my tongue. Her fingers tangle in my hair and I know I am done exploring for now.

"Will I ever know." I whisper, trailing my lips up her neck to her ear and along her jaw.

"The light will never know the darkness, for then it ceases to be light." Her voice was a mix of emotions, all the emotions that were raging through her unaffected form. All her emotions that I can never see on her, that she will never show. I kiss her cheek.

"Such a gentlemen" She jokes, her free hand running the length of my arm to my fingers, winding them together. I can feel the warm metal of her ring pressed between our hands and I smile against her skin.  _She is mine._  I bring our bodies closer together, until I can feel my length against her stomach; but I don't want that. Not yet. I press my lips to her ear, finding my voice.

"I want to taste you. Hear you. Watch you..." I whisper darkly, dragging my tongue across her ear and pressing her down into the mattress. Into the light. Her hair spread out, dark and black against the white pillows, her face passive, her eyes burning. She looked up at me, fearlessly terrified. And I knew.

This woman was so beautiful. So deep. So injured. I brought my lips to hers, over and over. I tasted her, felt her against my tongue. I held her as she came undone, one beautiful moan at a time. This is what I want. This woman. This soldier. I want her. Every piece, every memory. I want her pain, her joy, her pleasure, her past. I want her. All of her;

Even her darkness.


End file.
